


Hermione's Halloween Horror

by Angelfire2021



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger-centric, Lemon Cakes, Non-Consensual Groping, POV Hermione Granger, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Vampires, Zombie groping, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire2021/pseuds/Angelfire2021
Summary: After a party in Hogsmeade, Hermione takes a short back through the graveyard which turns out not to be a good idea on Halloween. After Zombies and a mysterious man accost her she wakes up not knowing if it had been real. But being found by Draco and his friends surely has to be worse.This is a short Halloween one shot for dirty minded folks.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione finished the bottle of butterbeer and opened another.

"Come on, Ginny," Hermione giggled. "If we go this way, we can have a good natter, and it’s a lot quicker."

"I'm not going through a graveyard at this time of night." Ginny firmly shook her head, her ginger hair swaying, "and especially not on Halloween."

"Why? Are you expecting to see lots of ghouls and ghosts?" Hermione raised her arms and turned them into claws, pretending to be a ghoulish monster. She giggled again and hiccupped. She hadn't drunk so much Butter beer since Christmas and it felt good, if not a little naughty.

"The place gives me the heebie-jeebies in the day, and who knows what sicko's hang around there at night."

"Like they just love dead bodies. You read too many horror stories."

"Let's go to bed," Ginny yawned, "I'm tired."

"Then you are a scaredy-cat?" Hermione shoved her fellow student's shoulder. "You believe the witches really come out on Halloween? I mean apart from us that is." She giggled again and span around looking up at the stars.

They'd both attended a secret Halloween party organised in Hogsmeade, in an old barn owned by a fellow sixth former. Their Halloween costumes had been Ginny's idea. Since they'd become quidditch cheerleaders, old uniforms ripped and stained with fake blood complemented fishnets and trainers. Their artificial teeth had long been lost, and the zombie make-up smeared into a mess. But she'd enjoyed letting her hair down for once, and after a few bottles of butterbeer the itch to get back to studying vanished.

"Well, you wouldn't go in there alone," Ginny said.

Hermione tossed back her bushy hair and placed one hand on her hips in a defiant stance as she took another drink.

"Try me. As the captain of the cheerleaders and most powerful witch, I don't do fear."

"Because cheerleaders are well known for bravery. Luna wouldn't even have a spider image on our uniform."

They both laughed.

"Then let's prove we're no scaredy cats," Hermione said.

"The only one going is you on your own. It's quicker going around in the dark; and safer."

"I'll go on my own then." Hermione took another long drink. Confidence seeped through her body. "And I'll beat you easily. So you might as well come with me." Hermione took a few steps, expecting as cheerleader team captain, her vice-captain to follow. Recently several girls in the cheerleading squad had become cocky, and Hermione needed to reassert her authority.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you in the dorm when you come running back this way like the big scaredy cat you are." Ginny swung around, her ginger hair swishing on the back of her ripped and bloodstained cheerleader uniform. "And if any of those ghosts and zombies get you, you won't get sympathy from me."

Ginny bounced off on the heels of her trainers, breaking into a slow jog. "And I'll still beat you."

"Bitch," Hermione muttered under her breath, giving Ginny the finger slugging back another mouthful. Hermione suspected Ginny was jealous of her position as head cheerleader and looked for a chance to take over.

Hermione had to admit she'd slipped in her cheerleader training. She found it hard to keep you with her studies as well as practise the routines. She wasn't the natural dancer Ginny had turned out to be. There were rumours Ginny's popularity among the girls was increasing. Some wanted to see a change of regime.

It appeared their long friendship would be expendable if Ginny got what she wanted.

"I'll show you." Hermione turned and slipped through the gates of the Hogsmeade cemetery. The ancient graveyard sprawled across a hillside and pushed up against the Hogwarts borders.

While a quicker route, the stories of ghosts and undead stalking the crypts at night were legendry. Halloween had only intensified the telling of creepy tales.

Twenty yards into the cemetery, a chill breeze brushed against Hermione's fishnet covered legs. The outer part of the graveyard held freshly dug graves with standard headstones, but as she continued, ancient tombs and crypts rose from the side of the hill. Bodies of those who'd died decades or even hundreds of years ago rested within. Large family tombs of grey and black rock glowered in the shadows. Crooked gravestones were covered in lichen, giving them face like features that seemed to glare at the teenager in a disapproving manner.

"Get a hold of yourself." Hermione finished the beer before wrapping her arms around her body, Hermione glanced back towards the entrance; her confidence ebbing away.

A dog barked in the distance. A train rattled along tracks. A gunshot like bang caused Hermione to jump.

She suspected it was likely a firework from the many parties being held in the villages around Hogwarts.

The bright moon that had so far lit her way, dimmed as clouds spread across its silvery surface. The ever increasing wind howled among the crypts. Shadows grew, and Hermione blinked, trying to locate the path through the old tombs, which would lead her to the gap in the fence students used to return to Hogwarts.

If she sprinted across the grounds, Hermione would easily beat Ginny, though as goosebumps covered her skin, the witch worried more about getting to the safety of her room.

While the turning appeared obvious during the day, in the darkness, Hermione couldn't see the crypt of old Rookwood and his family. Tales were told of how he used to control half of Hogsmeade and made money selling land to Hogwarts A handsome man, it was rumoured many fair maidens had come under his spell. His minions roamed the night looking for wayward students to seduce in the early days of the school

But the crypts looked so similar in the dead of night, Hermione wasn't sure which was the right one.

She jumped as an owl hooted. A rustling sound attracted her attention.

"Who's there," Hermione shouted. Two eyes glistened in the dark before they vanished, and she saw the outline of a small animal scampering away. Hermione let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"This was a bad idea," she muttered to herself. "I guess I really am a scaredy-cat." Though she would have felt a lot better with her wand. She could have created some decent light for a start.

Deciding to make her way to the fence, even if she was at the wrong turning place, Hermione cut through the graveyard. At least she could follow the fence line to find the gap and be away from the creepy crypts.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose. Her stomached tightened and every piece of bare flesh crawled with goosebumps.

The darkness deepened as the path vanished behind her.

Another noise. Another fox?

A barn owl screeched in the distance, and this time Hermione physically jumped in the air. A few feet later and she became convinced there were shadows around her.

The snap of a twig.

While it was under her trainer, she still froze.

Another snap. But she hadn't moved.

Throat constricted, Hermione found it difficult to breathe.

She peered into the gloom, looking for a route between the gravestones; hurrying forward when she couldn't find a clear path, and not caring that she desecrated sacred ground by stepping on graves. The terrible feeling she needed to get out of there swamped her soul. Hermione burst into a clearer part of the graveyard and saw the fence line between two trees up ahead. Relief filled her as hope grew that she would find a way out the wretched place.

Hermione concentrated on calming herself, so she wouldn't look like a pathetic, frightened girl when she got back to the dorms.

Something grabbed her ankle.

Hermione stumbled forward, just managing to keep her feet. She tried to yank her foot from whatever gripped it, but couldn't break loose. A cold gnarled branch had somehow curled around her ankle and trainer.

"What's going on?" she squealed, desperately pulling at her leg, trying to free it. More rustling sounded from all around. Hermione was convinced shadows moved among the gravestones.

A section of the moon appeared behind the clouds. Human-like shadows were projected upon the graves and tombs around Hermione. Dark figures blocked her way to the fence.

Screaming, Hermione hauled on her leg with all her might and finally managed to get it free. She turned around and ran back between the crypts and raised tombs, thinking she'd get to the gravel path and escape through the main entrance. Beating Ginny wasn't important any more.

After only a few yards, her foot caught again. Hermione's momentum sent her tumbling to the ground, and she crashed into the side of a raised tomb. Dazed, but with terror still fuelling her adrenaline, Hermione staggered to her feet. About to continue running, the teen felt her ankles grabbed. Both feet were pinned in place as the clouds revealed more of the silver moon.

She looked around, shrieking at hideous ghoul-like figures with broad grinning mouth. The creatures wore old and ragged clothes. One had a missing arm, while a legless creature hauled itself along the ground using its hands.

Fleshy arms pinned her to the spot. Two legless creatures clung to her legs as more zombies appeared from between the tombs and closed on the stricken teen.

"Let go of me," Hermione screeched. "Somebody help."

Dozens of undead crowded the Hogwarts student.

Hermione fought back, desperately lashing out with her fists and struck cold flesh. But while one or two staggered back under her blows, more descended upon the teen until hideously decayed hands lifted her off the floor. Holding her up, they carried Hermione across the graveyard to a three-foot-high tomb with a grey slate lid.

Hermione continued to scream and struggle; hoping somebody would come by and save her as the ghouls lay her on the tomb. Hands held her in place as other undead, with more human-like faces, reared over her. Some had sightless eyes blinking as they stared, while others sported empty sockets with maggots and other creatures falling from them. Virtually all the horrible creatures had missing noses or ears, and when they opened their disgusting mouths, insects and maggots tumbled out.

The terrified Hermione grew exhausted with the struggle and froze in shock, convinced she was about to be consumed by flesh-eating zombies. One tore at her red and white cheerleader top. Rotted fingers also found holes in her beleaguered cheerleader skirt, and soon there were ripping sounds as her they tore Hermione's clothes into shreds.

Finding a surge of energy, Hermione fought again, but the hideous hands pinning her arms and legs wouldn't budge. Final pieces of skirt were ripped away, and the zombies turned her shirt into scraps, leaving her wearing only tiny red panties.

Two zombie hands tore the lacy material apart until Hermione's smooth virgin sex was exposed to the icy air. Multiple hands ripped off her fishnet stockings and flipped off her trainers leaving the Hogwarts student naked on the tomb.

Hermione braced herself, expecting the zombies to sink what remained of their teeth into her nubile flesh before ripping her body apart. One leaned into her face, a rubbery tongue licking soft human cheek. The stench of rotten meat filled Hermione's nostrils and made her gag.

More tongues and mouths violated her skin, two mouths engulfing her cherry-red nipples. A zombie poked its long, thin tongue between the folds of her sex. Despite the horrible sucking and slurping on her bare skin, Hermione didn't feel the tearing of flesh.

The creature licking Hermione's face reached her lush lips. She tried squirming away, but hands held her head in place, and the stinking beast covered her mouth, its tongue trying to slip it between her lips. She clenched her jaw shut, but painful pinching of her breasts forced Hermione to squeal, and the creature took the opportunity to slide its tongue inside and explore the teenager's mouth. Other tongues and decayed hands roamed and groped her firm figure.

Pinned, Hermione was helpless. And her body betrayed her by reacting to the stimulating touches of her breasts and sex. Her nipples hardened despite knowing such disgusting creatures sucked and licked them. Her groin grew warm and moist as the long tongue toyed with her clitoris.

Hermione emitted a groan of pleasure that horrified her. To think her body enjoyed the foul violation. Every time she attempted to shake them off, the student failed, and her body yearned her to surrender to the pleasure.

A sharp barking sound echoed around the tombs in the graveyard. Undead violators melted back; the hands and mouths snatched away from Hermione's naked body. Though her captors still pinned her in place. The zombies parted down near her feet, and Hermione lifted her head a fraction to see a tall man, a black cloak covering his entire body, approaching the tomb. His hair was thick black and slicked back, framing his deathly white complexion and jet-black eyes.

He was the most handsome man Hermione had ever seen.

He stood, looking Hermione's naked body up and down, and crazily she hoped he liked what he saw.

"Sir," Hermione cried out. "Please help me."

"Are they causing you pain," the man said with a smooth, almost hypnotic tone.

It was like a fairytale prince had come to rescue Hermione from the dreaded zombies. She didn't recognise him from any halls of residence, or as a professor, and he didn't look to be much older than she was.

"They were going to eat me," Hermione said.

The man frowned. His black eyebrows raised slightly. "It didn't look as though they were eating you. And you weren't moaning in pain, more like pleasure."

"The hands and mouths were all over me. It was horrible."

"And yet your nipples are hard, and your sex steams with moisture. Why is this so?"

The man looked genuinely puzzled, and Hermione couldn't work out why he didn't let her go.

"My body betrayed me."

"Or did your body embrace what it yearned for?" the man said.

Hermione thought she must still be feeling the effects of the butterbeer, and simply stared at the man, not knowing what to say. Surely none of this could be real?

"Does your body crave more?" the man purred. "And your sex throbs because it demands satisfaction?"

As his smooth, supple voice spoke, Hermione felt pulses of heat in her groin; her nipples grew painful and stiff, hips involuntarily bucking slightly as juices dribbled between her thighs. Suddenly she didn't want to be released any more.

"You see. They caused you no harm—quite the opposite. Do you want your pleasuring to stop?" The man stepped right up to the tomb, removing black leather gloves as he spoke.

One hand touched her bare calf. Electricity jolted through Hermione's body. His gaze and sultry voice called deep into the primitive part of her soul and transfixed her.

"No," she gasped.

"Do you want more?" His fingers danced up onto her thighs.

Hermione shivered, aching for them to reach her sex and massage her moist lips. Craving their touch beneath the folds and on her exquisite delights. Suddenly there was no smell of horrible rotting flesh, but a deep musky aroma emanating from the man that made her want to breathe in more.

Hermione's body burned with a heat she'd never known as his fingers reached the top of her thighs and ran across the surface of the sex. He leaned forward, caressing her taut stomach. Hermione shuddered and moaned, trying to push closer towards him. This time, the hands allowed her more freedom, and she inched down the tomb lid, her legs dangling over the edge.

The man withdrew his hand, and Hermione almost begged for him to touch her again and relieve her desperate desire for satisfaction. The man undid the buttons on his cloak, and they fell away revealing glimpses of a muscular torso that caught Hermione's attention rather than his devastatingly handsome face. On releasing the last button, the cloak fell to his waist.

He paused for a moment, allowing Hermione to drink in his upper body before the cloak vanished and reveal his naked torso. The man was hairless, including his groin, where Hermione's eyes fell on the thick, throbbing manhood, which was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Even his scrotum hung perfectly smooth like some ancient sculpture to be admired.

"Do you want more pleasure, girl?" the man asked, his voice continuing its smooth hypnotic rhythm.

"Yes," Hermione pleased. "I want more." She was desperate for him to enter her, yearned for him to take her. The man reached down, both hands resting on the top of her thighs. Once again, scintillating bolts of electricity shocked through her body, covering every part of her skin with sensual goosebumps. He then lowered his hands, gripping Hermione's thighs and pulling the teenager towards his thick cock until its tip brushed against the lips of her sex.

Hermione shuddered and screamed, her body already on the brink of an orgasm. The other hands still pinned her down, making her helpless to his every want and need.

"Do you want me to take your innocence, Hermione Granger?"

She didn't know how we knew those things about her, and she didn't care.

"Yes! Please take me." Hermione screamed, and the man pressed the tip of his bulbous cock into her sex.

She welcomed him in, and craved for the man to fill her, yet he paused as if savouring the feel of her virgin sex around his throbbing cock. Then he pushed firmly, pressing against her innocence.

She tried to drive her hips downwards, taking more of him as the resistance grew. Then he gave a firm, vigorous thrust that tore through her virginity. The spike of pain was immediately followed by her body exploding into an orgasm as juices flooded her sex.

She screamed in absolute ecstasy.

The cock penetrated further, her body stretching to accumulate his enormous size until his entire shaft filled the teen. His hands gripped beneath her buttocks before he vigorously thrust into her. As Hermione's body recovered from one orgasm, it raised her another notch with each thrust until her body couldn't take any more.

Intense erotic pleasure burst through Hermione, delivering sensuous feelings she'd never known before. Even when his cock throbbed within and his hot seed gushed, more waves of ecstasy sent her to heaven.

The mysterious man leaned forward, lifting Hermione effortlessly, his hands sliding up her smooth back until she pressed against his body; his thick cock still deep inside her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his torso; hands caressing his silk-like skin and perfectly sculpted muscles.

They embraced with a kiss, his tongue exploring hers, and while he had oddly shaped teeth, his mouth was warm and tasted sweet as honey. The man showered her face and neck with kisses as his member remained thick and solid inside her.

Hermione never wanted it to leave and craved more satisfaction.

He kissed her cheeks and down her neck before giving another almighty thrust.

Another gush of heat filled her body, and simultaneously a sharp pain scorched her neck, but then her incredible arousal increased to new heights, and Hermione grew dizzy; her exhausted body unable to take any more.

He lifted her off his thick member and lay the Hogwarts's student on the cold lid of the tomb.

Hermione gave a satisfied sigh as darkness engulfed her.


	2. Waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it real? And who are these chaps who have found her?

"Well, what have we here? A filthy mudblood."

Hermione's eyes shot open. She saw a multitude of stars twinkling in the now clear night sky. The bright silvery moon was free of clouds. She shivered, the chilly breeze passing over her naked body, and Hermione realised she lay on the cold grey slab of the tombstone.

"Hogwarts's dungeons, it's Hermione," another male, but a different voice said.

"The captain of the cheerleaders." the third spoke with a reverent tone.

"Who knew she was such a dirty little slut?" the first voice said.

"I knew she had great tits," said the second, "Never thought I would see them for real, though."

"This recording will be cool," the third added.

"Yeah, I'd prefer to be squeezing those titties than just watching her do it though."

As Hermione senses returned, she realised she wasn't just lying naked on the slab for all to see, but one of her hands caressed her breasts, pinching her stiff cherry-red nipples painfully, and the other thrust into her sex, probing, stroking and stimulating.

She snatched her hands away and pushed herself up on her elbows, seeing in horror Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in Halloween costumes staring slack-jawed at her.

Hermione scrambled until she sat up; using her arms to cover private areas as much as she could. Her mind reeled, trying to remember why she was nude in a graveyard. She looked around for the strange man and zombies who'd pinned her down. Hermione flushed as she remembered what had happened.

But was it even real? Her body felt unmolested, if not strangely still a little horny. Had she drank a bad beer? And where the heck were her clothes?

"That was a nice show." Draco who spoke. He wore a green and black striped strip covered in fake blood as his costume.

"And I got it all on film," Crabbe sniggered, holding his phone before his face and pointing it towards the naked Hermione. He wore black trousers and a top with the outline of a white skeleton emblazoned on them.

"Stop filming me." Hermione tried to sound commanding, but being utterly bare in front of three fellow students destroyed any feeling of authority.

"What are you doing?" Goyle said. His eyes continually flicked between Hermione's arm covered breasts and her hand covered sex, trying to take in all he could of the nubile girl. Goyle's oversized nose, terrible acne and constant weight problems made him the ugliest student in Hogwarts. Despite this Goyle wore a spider-man costume.

"I don't know," Hermione stammered, "I was just… And then..."

Images and visions of the creatures and mysterious man flooded her mind. But it couldn't be true. Zombies didn't exist. She shook her head, hoping that she was still in a weird weed induced dream that would vanish and find her waking up in her bed in the dorm laughing about her crazy dreams.

"Well everybody will know about this soon," Draco smirked, nodding towards Crabbe's phone. "Especially when we upload the video."

"Won't it get us into trouble?" Crabbe asked.

"She's in a public place." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "We're allowed to film in a public place."

"I think that's the law." Goyle pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"I think the captain of the cheerleaders playing with herself will go viral." Crabbe smiled. "I think I'll watch this one a few times myself."

"You can't." Hermione gasped. She wanted to run away from the graveyard, even if she was naked, and get back to the dorm to dive under the duvet and go back to sleep, hoping it was all just a dream.

"Oh, we certainly can." Draco had an expression that told Hermione he had every intention of going through with it. Draco's hatred of mudbloods oozed through his words.

"Please don't," Hermione begged. "I drank too much and didn't know what I was doing. You know how horrible it would be if you posted that online."

"She's right." Crabbe lowered his phone. "It would be a nasty thing to do."

"And she gets away scot-free after all the lording about she's done. She looks down on us. Thinks she's better than us." Draco spat. "Finally, we see her for what she is, and we can't expose her?"

"He has a point." Goyle agreed, much to Hermione's horror. He was usually the meek and mild one, but the sight of her naked body had probably sent his hormones raging.

"Please," Hermione continued, "Uploading this would be horrible. Let me buy the video off you or something."

"You can suck my cock as my payment," Draco said. The other two looked at him in stunned silence.

Hermione saw he was deadly serious.

"I don't want to," she whispered.

"A small price to pay for your future." Draco shrugged.

Hermione looked down at his groin; the blond haired student already caressed the bulge in his shorts.

The strange thing was, as she looked at his bulge, her body reacted. She wanted to see it; feel it. Hermione shook her head, trying to shake off the crazy feeling.

The thought of the video being seen by other students and even her parents filled Hermione with dread. She imagined every male would download it and make her life hell.

"Well, then mudblood. What's it gonna be?" Draco placed his hands on either side of his shorts expectantly.

Hermione shuffled off the tombstone and slowly sank to her knees, feeling the dewy grass on her bare legs and thinking she must be having another out-of-body experience. Draco eagerly pushed his trousers down his thighs until his erect member sprang before her face.

Hermione reached up, gripping the shaft in her icy hands before sliding up and down his length. Draco shivered before thrusting his hips forward, urging his manhood towards Hermione's mouth. He grabbed the back of her blonde hair. She parted her lips, allowing the bulbous head to slide in. Heat built between her legs. The desire to taste his load filled her.

Hermione began sucking Draco's thick cock.

"Oh, that's fucking brilliant," Draco shouted and pulled her head with both hands as he virtually face fucked the bushy haired student. Hermione tried to control the pace as Draco's thrusting rammed his cock into the back of her throat, almost made her gag. Her hands worked up and down the shaft where it could before squeezing his balls. Her fondling sent shivers of delight through the youth before his thick member throbbed in her mouth. He held Hermione's head tightly as hot seed filled her mouth. She was forced to breathe through the nose as he held on until he squirted every last drop in the Hermione's wet mouth.

And yet she felt the desire for more.

Hermione had no idea what was happening in her body.

"Swallow it all, bitch," he sneered, pulling up his shorts.

"I want some of that," Crabbe said as Hermione swallowed back the contents, savouring the taste.

"I want to fuck her," Goyle shouted in an almost zombielike state as he stared at the naked girl.

"Hey, cherry boy wants to do it," Draco said, a big smile on his face. "I think that's only fair," he added.

"You said just blowjobs," Hermione climbed to her feet, but didn't cover herself.

"That was just for me," Draco said. "It looks like Goyle wants you to be his first."

"Ain't that something," Crabbe agreed. "Goyle, the ugly nailing the captain of the cheerleaders."

Hermione looked towards the spotty youth but wasn't repulsed by his body. They didn't realise she too was a virgin, depending on whether she counted what happened that night and whether it had been real. Was her first time going to be with one of the ugliest boys in the year? Not that she was going to let onto the others. And not that she cared. The heat continued to build between her legs. Her sex throbbed and wanted satisfaction.

"It's gonna be tough in that Spider-Man outfit," Draco laughed. "Should we cut you a hole?"

Goyle, still hypnotically transfixed by the nude Hermione, reached to release the fastenings and push the costume down his body. Gangly white limbs and a tubby waist reared into view before his surprisingly enormous erection pointed towards the nude girl.

"Can I just suck you off?" Hermione said but without any real conviction. In truth, she wanted his solid member inside her.

"The boy wants to fuck," Crabbe said.

"Yea. Give Spidey what he wants," Draco laughed.

Hermione's sex pulsed, and she looked upon the stiff cock, ready to thrust deep inside her. While she knew she should be repelled at the concept of letting him anywhere near her, the student's body craved sexual release. The desire for him to be inside her so she could consume him proved overwhelming.

She sat on the tombstone and spread her legs. "Let's get to it."

Goyle stumbled forward, encouraged by the others as he stepped between Hermione's outstretched thighs and pressed his cock against the entrance to her wet sex. His hands grabbed her large round breasts, kneading them amateurishly as he frantically took in as much of her body as possible.

Hermione felt compelled to pull the gangly youth further into her; his spotty face and bulbous nose moving in to kiss her as his cock pushed between the lips of her sex. One hand slipped down onto his bony behind, pulling the nerd deeper while her other hand grabbed the back of his head. Hermione opened her mouth, covering Goyle's in a deep kiss, filling Hermione with desire.

Goyle dropped his hands from Hermione's breasts onto her bare behind and thrust forward, holding the teen in place until his cock impaled her. She squealed, once more feeling resistance. Goyle paused, not knowing what to do next. Hermione broke from the kiss, her tongue licking his acne-ridden cheeks until her mouth reached his ear.

"Fuck me, big boy, fuck me hard, make me a woman."

Her words excited the fumbling youth who thrust violently, spearing her innocence. For the second time that night, Hermione yelped with pain and pleasure as the thick nerd cock stretched and filled her sex to the point she wasn't sure she could take any more. His hands groped it her breasts again, squeezing her nipples, but the pain increased her arousal and desire for more. She kissed him again, both hands clutching his bony white bottom and forcing Goyle to keep thrusting his cock deep within her. Waves of ecstasy sent of tingles of hot pleasure across Hermione's skin.

"That's it, harder, faster," Hermione shouted into his ear before she licked around the outside and nibbled the lob. She showered his acne-ridden face and spotty neck with kisses as his pace increased. As Hermione felt herself reaching the height of her orgasm, Goyle's skin tasted like sweet honey. Her teeth ached, and mouth salivated, yearning for more.

Goyle gave an almighty thrust, his body shuddering, and Hermione felt the throbbing of his cock deep inside her. She gave in to the compulsion to sink her teeth into the boy's white neck at the same time as his seed pumped into her. Hermione sucked on his neck, tasting the coppery yet sweet blood as it spurted into her mouth. It was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever tasted.

Goyle cried out in ecstasy as he continued to pump his hot semen inside the naked student, seemingly oblivious to the wound she'd inflicted. Eventually, Goyle staggered back, totally spent. Though his arm went momentarily up to his neck, the silvery moonlight only showed a tiny puncture mark with no blood visible.

Goyle stood back and stared at the female student without attempting to adjust his clothing or cover himself.

Looking into his eyes, Hermione saw the nerd was in a hypnotic state, and she felt a surge of control. "Did you like that, Goyle?"

The boy smiled and nodded. "Yes, mistress."

"Will you take the phone and remove that video of me now?"

"Yes, mistress," Goyle grabbed the phone off Crabbe.

"Hey, wait a minute." Crabbe said, "I've not had my go yet."

Hermione's body sizzled, and her sex throbbed even harder. The feeling of power and control and arousal consumed her teenage body in a way she could never have imagined. She looked at his neck and her mouth salivated for more.

"Then come here," she said, "and let me take you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this dirty one shot. Please leave some Kudos if you did and drop a comment to let me know what you thought. All feedback is valuable.


End file.
